In the fields of wireless communication and power management, various components can be implemented using solid-state devices. For example, in radio frequency (RF) communication, the RF front-end is a generic term for the circuitry between an antenna and a digital baseband system. Such RF front-end components may include one or more transistors, such as one or more field-effect transistors (FETs). Due, in part, to their large bandgap and high mobility, gallium nitride (GaN) and other group III-N semiconductor materials are suited to integrated circuits for applications such as high-frequency and high-power.
An FET is a semiconductor device that includes three terminals: a gate, a source, and a drain, Some FETs have a fourth terminal called, the body or substrate, which can be used to bias the transistor. Is addition, for FETs, there are two major operation types known as depletion mode (D-mode) and enhancement mode (E-mode), D-mode transistors operate with zero (or near zero) gate-source voltage when the transistor is in an on-state, for example. E-mode transistors operate with zero (or near zero) gate-source voltage when the transistor is in an off-state, for example.